The inventive concept relates to a method for fanning a fine pattern having a variable width in a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device having the same, and more particularly, to a method for variably forming a width of each pattern when simultaneously forming a plurality of patterns having a fine pitch and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device using the same.
In manufacturing of highly scaled high-density semiconductor devices, when simultaneously forming a plurality of fine patterns separated from each other with a fine interval, there are situations in which some areas of the plurality of fine patterns must be formed with an increased width in comparison to other areas, depending upon the requirements of a unit device to be formed. To form a plurality of fine patterns including some areas having an increased width, a photolithography process is performed using a photo mask on which is formed a light exposure pattern corresponding to a shape to be finally formed on the device. In the photolithography process, if any of the intervals between some areas having the increased width and their neighboring fine patterns is too narrow such as to be over a resolution limit of the photolithography process, it is difficult to form a fine pattern having a desired form.
Accordingly, in situations in which a plurality of fine patterns separated from each other with a fine interval are formed to have a variable width in a length direction, a technique is needed for easily forming a fine pattern having a desired form even when the interval is too narrow such as to be over the resolution limit of the photolithography process.